


Doctor Sexy?

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctors, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aww, Dean, you have a crush on your doctor. Come on, you don't have to lie to me, we're all friends here."</p>
<p>"Oh my God, Gabe. That doctor is your brother." Dean replies waving a hand in a dismissive gesture, "Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone in this building had a crush on Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Sexy?

\---

"Aww, Dean, you have a crush on your doctor. Come on, you don't have to lie to me, we're all friends here."

"Oh my God, Gabe. That doctor is your brother." Dean replies waving a hand in a dismissive gesture, "Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone in this building had a crush on Cas."

Gabriel snorts in amusement, "Apparently socially awkward constantly confused when confronted by people is the new sexy." Dean pulls a face as Gabriel speaks about his brother, Gabriel smirks and asks "Does Sasquatch know about your little crush then?"

"Why would Sammy need to know about my non-existent mushy feelings for your doctor brother?"

Gabriel blinks before reaching in to his coat pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar with a smile, Dean stopped questioning how this was his life now or where the sweets Gabriel always seemed to have came from, never mind how he just picks them out of nowhere. "So he ca mock you with me." He says with a roll of his eyes, "Obviously."

"Why are we even friends? I mean, like how?" Dean asked, sitting back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair to sulk.

Gabriel leans back in his own chair, smirk firmly in place as he watches the other man. There's a moment of silence before a tired looking nurse dresses in green scrubs walks in to the waiting room and smiles comfortingly at them both. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean sighs before giving her a wary smile, "Yeah, right here."

The nurse nods, "The doctor will see you now, down the corridor," she points "first door on the left."

He gets up to follow her directions, Gabriel's mocking voice calls out after him, "Have fun, Deano." Dean only has time to turn and glare at the other man as he leaves the room.

\---


End file.
